To Love A Child
by Kagome4455
Summary: She begged him to watch her child. He didn't know her tie to him or that this little girl would become more than a job to him. She would become his own child, make his bond with his mate stronger, and give him the fight of his life against his brother...


_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing..._

_**A/N: Random idea. Brought on by the episodes with the young half demon bat, Shiori. I'm just rewatching episodes of InuYasha and writing stories that are both from back then, and from after the show. Basically, stories of the Inu-Gami's future mixed with memories of their past. Enjoy!**_

**To Love a Child**

* * *

**1: Request**

* * *

The child sat on the porch of her lavish Japanese home, staring intently at the small bridge connecting her home to the rest of the village.

Her eyes were a pale shade of lilac, small black dog ears with white on the tips blending in with her black hair, white on the ends of it, reaching down to her back, two long locks of hair on either side of her face, black with white ends as well, hiding her absent human ears. Her skin was tan, slightly pale, a small purple crescent, sideways, on her cheek. She wore a silk kimono, the colors a dark pink and black, the color black, the stars all pink. Her hands were on her cheeks, her elbows on her knees, legs curled up as she sat on her steps, thinking.

She was only five. She understood why her mother never wanted her to leave the house alone. She was little. She could be hurt by the others in the village. She obeyed her mother, no matter what.

But, at the moment, she was stuck. Her favorite top, a deep purple, small, with a string to spin it, was spun too hard, and was now sitting in the middle of the walkway in the village. It was too small for people to see. Besides, they would never bring it to her, even if they saw it and knew it was her's.

She just didn't understand why.

Why didn't people seem to like her? Or her mother, for that matter? It never made any sense... Was it that they lived alone? With no father figure? Or was it something deeper? Something she couldn't understand?

At the moment, it really didn't matter. All she wanted was her top. She needed something to do. Mother was cooking, far off from her, in the kitchen, and she needed something to distract her from the boredom that was consuming her tiny being.

She slowly got up, checking behind her, sniffing the air, smirking when she smelt that her mother was not only still cooking, but still in the kitchen. She quickly ran down the steps, across the bridge, and smiled happily when her hand was over the top. But, it was kicked out of the way and she fell, using her hand to scrape across the ground instead of her face.

"Hey!" She cried out, moving so she was sitting up on the ground, then got up, the man holding her top high, her too short to get it. "Give that back!" She ordered, trying to to cry as the man laughed, lowering his hand, then rising it up again so she couldn't reach it.

"Aww. Little half-breed can't reach her top? How sad. Here." He leaned his hand down but, before she could get it, he threw it to a man behind her, and the game began.

She ran from one end to the other, whimpering, crying, begging for it back. They refused and soon more people joined them, taunting her, bringing tears of pain down her eyes. She finally stopped when it became a group of at least ten around her and she sobbed into her hands, crying loudly.

"Leave her alone!" The voice was frantic, scared, angry, sad, familiar. Her mother ran to her, her long black hair waving behind her in the breeze, her light purple, not quite lilac, eyes on her daughter. The men didn't move, only mumbling about how the woman's clothing made her curvy body seem irrestistable, and what a shame it was for her to have given birth to such a menice.

"Momma!" The girl ran to her mother, sobbing more when she was hugging her mother's legs, shaking with each sob.

"Why are you doing this to her? What did she do to you?" She ordered, glaring at them all.

"Nothing. You just shouldn't have given birth to such a vile half-breed..." The words caught the woman by surprise and she fought her own tears, picking up her daughter and bringing her inside, ignoring the laughter and taunting words of the village behind her.

She set the girl down, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, ignoring her own tears. "Honey, I have to go do something important... Promise, promise me darling... Don't leave the house until I come back... Or until someone comes for you..." SHe was whimpering, sounding both sad and angry.

The girl nodded then frowned. "But, where are you going, Momma?" She asked sadly, clutching onto her mother for dear life.

The woman sighed, running her hands through her daughter's hair. "I'm going to find your father..."

* * *

The young man stood there, watching the young woman with amusement in his amber eyes. His white hair was blowing in the breeze, his tan hands tucked into the sleeves of his red firerat hairo. Two small dog ears, white like his hair, twitched to every little sound. His hair was long, bangs partly in his eyes, white forelocks hiding his lack of human ears. His feet were bare, two fangs out of his mouth in his smirk, his claws hidden. He looked to be about sixteen.

The girl had medium length raven hair, her eyes a deep pool of hazel. She wore a green skirt, odd in this time, a uniform skirt under a white blouse, a green and white stripped scarf around the collar, a red tie underneith. Long white socks went to just below her knees, gray sneakers on her feet. The sleeves her short, going past her slender shoulders, her skin pale, dark bangs in her eyes. She was amused as well, her hands on her hips. She was about the same age as the boy.

"Ready?" She asked him, smirking, taunting, but her smooth voice was loving.

"Ready." He answered back with a nod, his voice tough, edgy, but just as loving as her own.

"One." She held up a finger.

"Two." He looked ready to pounce.

"Three!" She turned and ran, the boy smirking and following her. She was laughing, the sound a melody through the forest.

"Come back here, Kagome! You know you can't outrun me!" His voice was laughing as well, surrounding her in the trees, lost to her eyes.

"At least let me _try_, InuYasha!" She kept running, pumping her legs, until she stopped, not hearing his laughter anymore. "InuYasha? You still there?" She turned and saw the flash of red and white go ahead of her, the small sounds of sniffing filling the air. She followed the blur, ignoring the pains in her legs, stopping in a clearing, gasping.

InuYasha was standing with his back to her, his eyes wide at the sight before him. A woman, beautiful, with long black hair, was lying on the ground, whimpering in a pool of blood. InuYasha knew it was her own, and it was clear from the slashes on her body that she had fallen victim to a demon attack.

"Are... are you... InuYasha?" She was struggling to speak, to even move.

He nodded. "Yes? What do you want from me?" He was trying to be kind, but he knew she was dying, and her appearance, so familiar, so burned into his mind, was making him on edge.

"Please... Go to the Kasanwa village... Go and protect my daughter... Keep her with you... Only you can protect her..." She begged, looking ready to slip away.

Kagome went to InuYasha's side, a hand on his shoulder. He acknowledged her with a small nod. "That's far away... How did you get here?" Kagome asked the woman, but she kept her gaze to InuYasha.

"Promise me... Keep my Rairakku safe..." She was holding on, just enough, to see if he could do this for her.

InuYasha nodded, feeling obligated to do so. "I will. I promise." And the two watched as a smile etched onto her face, and she died before she could utter a thank you...

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: OOO! What's gonna happen now? Well, your gonna have to wait to find out, huh? I'll try to update when I can. I got a lot of other stuff to do, you know! Hoped you liked!_**

**_Kagome4455_**


End file.
